Honorifics
by HlorkexD
Summary: Ikuto asks Amu, why doesn't she add a honorific like 'kun' to his name. What if she wants to add another one? First story, don't be harsh on me " Amuto oneshot :3


**Yo~! =^.^= Yeah, umm, this is my first story, so don't be harsh now ^.^ **

**If there's any grammar slips, feel free to tell me!**

We all know I don't own Shugo Chara… (Does anybody even read this? -.-")

**Enjoy! =^.^=**

**Honorifics**

Ikuto was laying in the tree, having his little catnap, when he heard someone approaching his direction.

-Thank you for today, Amu-chan. It was fun. 'Ugh… Kiddy king. Was he on a date with Amu?'

-Of course, Tadase-kun, I really liked spending time with you! 'She really didn't look like she ment it, I wonder, why did she lie to him?'

-Good night, Amu-chan!

-Bye, Tadase-kun. 'Tadase-_kun_… Why does she say Tadase-_kun_, while I'm just 'Ikuto'? Why can't I be 'Ikuto-kun', or 'Ikuto-san'? Or even 'Ikuto-_koi'…_ I guess, I'll just ask her tonight…' With this thought, the cat-like teen smirked and gracefully jumped off the tree branch, and headed to the little ichigo's house direction.

Amu's POV

'I really feel bad about lying to Tadase, but the date with him was just plain boring! Seriously… The mall? That was _very_ dull.' And with a sigh, I continued with my homework, until I heard a silent tap on my balcony door. My heart beet automatically fastened, there's only one person, who could come to my balcony. Ikuto. And it happened so, that I was in love with him. But there's no way he would love me back, so I just went out with Tadase, at least, for now.. I opened my balcony door, wondering, why would he be here?

-Ikuto? What are you doing here?

-Can't I visit you without any purpose?

-You never do so… No.

-Aww, _Amu_, you're cruel. While he was saying that, he leaned over me, and my face automatically responded. I blushed, and he just chuckled.

-W..what ar..re y..you doing?? Great… I stuttered… As if I'm not just enough embarrassed! He just straightened up, a smirk playing in his face

-Nothing in particular. And why is your face all red like that? Thinking dirty thoughts? Perverted kid.

-I'm not the pervert! You are! 'Great, my 'Cool 'n Spicy' character kicked in. As if I need it now.'

-Amu, you know I can see right through that character. 'I know… And that's a good thing, that you can, because then, I can just be myself around you… I wish I could be brave enough to say that, but unfortunately, I'm a big coward' I stepped out to the balcony and leaned on the railing, looking at the stars.

-So why did you come here? I asked.

-I wanted to ask you something… He seemed not confident about what he wanted to ask, so I encouraged him.

-What is it?

-I noticed you always add a 'kun' to Tadase's name…

-Yeah… And..? 'What is he up to now?'

-I just wondered, why don't you add a honorific like 'kun', or 'san' to my name then? He was smirking now and getting closer.

'That's what's bothering him? Maybe because I want to add a different honorific to your name..?'

-What? He seemed stunned. Did I say the last part out loud? Uh-oh… This is going to be tough…

-Umm… 'Holy cow! What to say? What to say?!'

-If you want to add a different honorific, than what is it? His smirk just grew wider and now he was extremely close. My face got even redder, you could see it even in the dark.

I was the one who didn't answer, and he grew impatient.

-Hmm?

I lowered my head, so he wouldn't be able to see my eyes. It was an embarrassing moment, but it was perfect for me to confess my feelings to him.

-K.. koi… I murmured, but it looked like he heard it. He straightened up, slight shock visible in his face.

-Say that again…

Seemed like he didn't believe me, so I gathered all my courage, looked in to his deep eyes, and said in a clear voice:

-I want to add a 'koi' to your name, because I'm in love with you.

That's it, I said it. So I lowered my eyes again and got ready for my heart to get broken. Instead of saying that I'm a stupid girl and that he was just playing with me, he put a hand under my chin and lifted my head, so I would look at him. I was stunned. His face did not have a mocking expression; it was full of love and affection. Without saying anything to me, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He was really kissing me. My dream came true! It was so soft and loving, my first kiss… My whole body acted on its own. I threw my hands on his neck, closed my eyes and my lips started to move on they're own. And too quickly… It all ended. I slowly opened my eyes and was taken by surprise because of his face. He was smiling, not smirking, a real smile played on his beautiful features. And then he spoke.

-Amu.

-Y..yeah?

-I love you…

These three simple words made my heart skip a beat and then it began beating so loudly, I just hoped he didn't hear it. And I just noticed now, that he was holding me, gently and protectively, in his arms. Again, he kissed me, this time with more passion and force, but I still liked it, I let my hands play in his soft midnight blue hair, while he pressed me to his body. I didn't want for this to end, but we needed air, so we broke our kiss and stood there, panting heavily. Then he smirked widely. 'What's in his mind now?'

-Now, Amu-_koi, _what are you going to say to Tadase tomorrow?

-Well, Ikuto-_koi, _I'll just say, that I already have a boyfriend. And that his date was boring.

-Thougth so… I didn't want for this to end, not now.

-Ikuto-koi?

-Yeah?

-Stay the night. I said, again, blushing. My face must be rivaling my bright pink hair.

-As you wish, just don't get any perverted ideas. 'Again with the teasing…'

-Hey! You're the pervert, not me!

-Yeah… But I'm your pervert.

And with those words, he kissed me again...

**I hope you liked it! =^.^= (I got obsessed with these kitties! O.o)**


End file.
